


Scared of Love

by LazarusTrashPit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mostly Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusTrashPit/pseuds/LazarusTrashPit
Summary: Heavy breaths and needy moans filled the dark and empty apartment. His hands were insatiable, desperate to touch every inch of your body as if he was committing every dip and curve to memory. The way he kissed you made it feel like this was your last night together. His mouth felt hot against your own, tongues dancing along to the rhythm of the club music that was still pulsing in your heads. Your kisses became more passionate as the tastes of Ebony and whiskey mixed together to form the bitter but sweet essence that was you and Ignis.Tonight was about the two of you. Nothing else mattered.





	Scared of Love

Heavy breaths and needy moans filled the dark and empty apartment. His hands were insatiable, desperate to touch every inch of your body as if he was committing every dip and curve to memory. The way he kissed you made it feel like this was your last night together. His mouth felt hot against your own, tongues dancing along to the rhythm of the club music that was still pulsing in your heads. Your kisses became more passionate as the tastes of Ebony and whiskey mixed together to form the bitter but sweet essence that was you and Ignis. 

“Ignis,” you moaned breathily and found purchase in his hair, relishing in the destruction of his perfectly styled coif. You tugged on his nape, pulling his head away from your neck. He hissed from the sudden detachment, green eyes glaring at you hungrily. “Bedroom, couch, table, whatever;  _ I don’t care _ . I want you in me.  _ Now _ .” 

Ignis smirked and let out a low growl. He effortlessly carried you to the living room and gently dropped you onto the couch, kicking his coffee table out of the way to give the both of you more room. You could hear items crashing to the floor—surely something must have broken—but he didn’t care. You were his sole focus this evening; nothing else mattered more than you. 

Lips collided once more as hands stripped off articles of clothing, discarding them into various piles. Ignis was on top of you in seconds. Your hands splayed across his firm chest: this was hardly your first time together, still you couldn’t help but marvel at how sculpted his lean body was. You reveled in the way his back muscles contracted as he pleasured you. You could feel your body temperature rising to unholy limits as his hands palmed your breasts and tweaked your nipples. Mewling beneath him, you wrapped your legs around his waist. You bucked your hips against him, beckoning for more. His lips trailed down to your neck igniting an explosive path of heat down to your core. You groaned in frustration as you ground against him in search of sweet friction.

“ _ Patience _ , my sweet,” he teased. His voice was like smooth liquid sin. It was a good thing you were laying down because every inflection in his speech made you weak. Gods, Ignis could read the dictionary and you’d be a sopping mess.

“You know I don’t have any,” you panted and squeezed his ass in retaliation. “I want you in me. Fuck me, Ignis.” You began to chant. “Fuck me now. Fuck me, Ignis.” His hands found their way up your skirt, fingers trailing beneath your soaked panties.

“Darling, you’re already  _ so wet _ ,” he purred as his tongue began to torture your nipples, flicking and tracing circles around the sensitive buds. His fingers traced along your slit, sending chills up your spine.

“ _ Always. _ Ignis, stop teasing,” you moaned.

You whined as his hands left your heat. You could hear the telltale sounds of his belt and a zipper being undone. His mouth found his way back to yours, lips bruising in a heated, passionate kiss. His hand was back against your warm mound, teasing you through your panties. You whined at the lack of penetration and he smiled against your lips.

“So impatient,” he whispered. “Don’t worry. I’ll give you what you want.” You felt him slide your panties to the side, biting your lip as he slid his hard cock along your folds, coating him in your essence. “After all, I aim to please.” Foreheads pressed together, you both groaned loudly when his cock breached you, feeling fuller by the second. Your walls stretched and conformed perfectly around his length as if you were made for him. Ever the gentleman, Ignis gave you a moment to adjust once he was fully seated within you. Being the impatient lover that you are, you thrust your hips forward, a not so gentle demand for Ignis to fuck you into the couch.

“As you wish,” he grinned. “You best hang on, love.”

Fulfilling your desires, Ignis pummeled into you with wild abandon. Your moans complimented the staccato of skin slapping against skin, Ignis’ primal grunts adding to the complete package that was the soundtrack to your lovemaking. The way his hips snapped against you was bound to leave you sore, but you didn’t care. You easily found your rhythm, meeting him thrust for thrust. You could feel that tight coil building within you and your body begged for release. 

You screamed his name when his thumb expertly rubbed your clit. He knew you were close—just needed that extra push. His hot breath against your ear urged you to come, that delicious accent of his unraveling what little strings of restraint you had left. You were engulfed  and at his mercy. He was close too—you could feel it—his thrusts becoming more and more erratic. Your hands clawed and scratched against the former marks you left on his back. Breaths became more shallow as he brought you closer and closer to sweet oblivion. His hands gripped your hips like a vice. 

Ignis was entranced; green hooded eyes bored straight into you. Seeing him like this—an out of control, feral, and debauched mess because of you—drove you to the brink of insanity. The eloquent man above you reduced to knowing only your name chanted it over and over. 

“Come with me,” you mewled and pulled him into a fiery kiss. He grunted into your mouth as you both found your release. His arms instinctively wrapped around you as your back arched up, your chest pressing against his chest, lips never parting. Your body felt like it was on fire as he emptied his throbbing cock into you. His soft lips kissed the area above your breasts as your walls fluttered around him, the mixture of your juices leaking down your thighs staining his white couch.

“Gods, Ignis,” you breathed once your lips parted.

Ignis pressed his sweat-slicked forehead against yours and smiled. He kissed you softly as his gentle hands wiped stray locks away from your face. His green eyes were captivated by you even in this debauched form. Because to him, you were the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

Your breath hitched. “You what?”

Ignis bit his lip in hesitation. He slipped up. Even though you’ve been at it for the past five months, you still weren’t ready for  _ that.  _ Tired eyes turned panic-stricken, you bolted upright on the couch. 

“I can’t suppress it any longer. I love you,” he confessed. You jerked away when he tried to cup your face.

“You can’t mean that.” His heart stopped when you stood up from the couch to look for the remnants of your discarded clothing. “Ignis, this was supposed to be low-key.”

“Tell me you’re not running,” he huffed. “After everything-”

“Ignis, you can’t!” You scrambled and hastily put on your shirt. “ _ We _ can’t.”

“Gods, can’t we talk about this?” He adjusted himself in his pants to regain some semblance of dignity. Ignis moved to grab your wrist to prevent you from leaving, but you were practically sprinting out the door. Before he knew it, he was standing on the other side of the elevator doors unable to stop them from closing shut with a teary-eyed and disheveled you behind it. His fists pounded against the metal doors twice before they dejectedly fell to his sides.

“Fuck,” he hissed. Ignis stood dumbfounded and shirtless with his pants partially undone.  _ Did that really just happen? _ He knew you were noncommittal; he understood you had all these hangups about relationships and it was never his intention to push you into anything you weren’t comfortable with. You were scared of a serious relationship, so he would patiently wait for you to return, even if it was just for a quick jaunt in bed. 

You were a breath of fresh air within the monotony of his life. The few tender moments you had outside of the hot and heavy sex reminded him that you were everything he needed. You were outspoken, without filter, where he was not. You were carefree and reckless, where he was always prepared and calculating. You filled the emptiness and gaps of his life.

But now you were gone. 

He pushed you away with three simple words.

And now he was alone again. He stared at the ceiling as he continued to call you and listen to your voicemail greeting repeatedly in hopes that you would answer and work things out with him; staring in hope that this wouldn’t be the only way he’d hear your voice again.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws random plot and angst at you and runs away*
> 
> Special thanks to @singergurl91 on Tumblr for beta reading.


End file.
